Nothing More Important than You
by Dimytjx
Summary: jangan salah paham kau harus percaya hanya kau lah yang paling penting bagiku bukan yang lain. #johnjae#johnten#taeyu#johnny#jaehyun#yuta#taeyong#ten


Nothing More Important Than You

.

.

.

Dimytjx

Cast: Jung Jaehyun

Seo Johnny

NCT member.

Pairing: johnjae slight johnten

Rated: T

.

.

.

Kini semua artis SM tengah melakukan workshop tahunan yang memang biasa mereka lakukan setiap tahunnya di Jeju. Tanpa terkecuali NCT grup magnae dari SM itupun juga mengikuti kegiatan tersebut, dan kini mereka tengah berada di bandara gimpo untuk segera berangkat ke pulau yang dikenal akan keindahannya itu.

Namun terdapat wajah yang begitu tidak enak dilihat untuk kegiatan yang bisa dibilang salah satu kegiatan berlibur bagi para artis yang sudah pasti untuk menghabiskannya dengan bersenang-senang, wajah itu terlihat begitu kelelahan ditambah dengan sebuah moment yang membuatnya sangat murung dan orang itu adalah jung jaehyun salah satu anggota dari grup yang tengah booming dikalangan remaja karna visual yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh ditambah dengan membernya yang memang multitalent.

Membahas wajah jaehyun yang sangat kusut itu, sepertinya ia memang sedang dilanda kelelahan karna memang saat ini grupnya NCT tengah melakukan comeback yang bisa dikatakan cukup sukses bagi grup rookie seperti mereka terbukti dengan banyaknya peminat lagu mereka baik dari kalangan lokal ataupun internasional. Dan yang menjadi salah satu alasan ia kusut seperti itu karna ada moment yang sangat membuatnya jengkel apalagi moment itu dibuat oleh orang yang sangat ia cintai siapa lagi kalau bukan johnny yang terus saja berdekatan dengan ten, bahkan banyak sekali fans yang mengabadikan moment johnten tersebut, yang semakin membuat jaehyun dalam mode badmood.

Sejak tadi dia hanya diam bahkan menengok untuk menyapa fans saja tidak dia lakukan, dia cukup kesal dengan banyaknya fans yang mendukung kedekatan johnten yang memang bisa dikatakan langka karna ten kini sedang tidak aktif karna masih dalam proses penyembuhan cideranya.

"Jaehyun kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya yuta cukup khawatir karna melihat jaehyun yang hanya diam saja sejak tadi, dia bahkan sangat jengah melihat orang disampingnya itu karna hanya diam saja dengan wajah yang sangat tidak enak untuk dilihat

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung hanya lelah saja, aku ingin segera sampai dan beristirahat secepatnya" jawab jaehyun masih dengan wajah badmoodnya

"Eoh begitu, yasudah sini jalan disamping ku jangan dibelakang sendirian begitu nanti kalau ada fans yang menarikmu tidak ketahuan lagi" ledek yuta sedikit bercanda agar jaehyun tidak terlalu badmood

"Ne hyung" hanya itu balasan jaehyun karna dia memang tengah malas mengucapkan sesuatu, sungguh hanya kasur empuk lah yang kini dia inginkan. Sebenarnya sih bukan hanya kasur yang ia inginkan tetapi juga pelukan seseorang yang dapat meredakan rasa lelahnya ini, tapi dia rasa hal itu tidak akan dia dapatkan. Melihat jaehyun yang kembali menundukan badannya yuta pun menarik jaehyun mendekat padanya dia tahu mood adiknya yang satu itu tengah buruk jadi dia berusaha untuk selalu ada untuk jaehyun, jaehyun pun hanya diam menanggapi hyung manisnya itu *njayy

Tanpa mereka sadari terdapat seseorang didepan sana yang terus memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Jaehyun kenapa sih dipegang begitu mau saja apa dia melupakanku sebagai kekasihnya" rancau orang itu yang ternyata adalah seseorang yang membuat jaehyun badmood sejak tadi ya dia lah johnny, dia sangat jengkel melihat jaehyun yang berdekatan dengan yuta tanpa menyadari bahwa kedekatan dia dengan ten lebih menyakiti jaehyun

Dia bahkan dengan tidak sadar atau mungkin memang lupa sudah memiliki jaehyun dengan seenak jidat menggandeng ten juga mengelus rambut ten lembut dan sekarang dia mengatakan kalau jaehyun sudah melupakannya, hey sadarlah seo johnny kau lah yang dengan sesuka hati melakukan hal yang sangat menyakitkan bagi jaehyun didepan umum tapi kau malah mengatakan hal yang sangat egois pada jaehyun untung saja dia tidak mengatakannya langsung pada jaehyun entah bagaimana perasaan jaehyun nanti.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya ten yang samar mendengar jaehyun mengucapkan sesuatu

"Ahh tidak ada apa-apa ten~ah, kajja pesawatnya akan segera take off" jawabnya tersenyum "ne hyung" balas ten dan mereka pun berjalan beriringan.

Setelah beberapa jam merekapun akhirnya sampai di pulau Jeju dan langsung pergi kepenginapan masing-masing untuk beristirahat agar besoknya dapat fit dan menjalani segala kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan selama disana.

Termasuk jaehyun diapun langsung menuju kamarnya sungguh ia sudah mau pingsan dia sangat lelah dan dia kebagian berbagi kamar dengan yuta dan taeyong, si triple center yang terus bersama.

Keesokan harinya para artis mulai melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing karna memang acara intinya akan dilakukan nanti sore jadi siangnya mereka dibebaskan melakukan yang mereka mau.

"Jaehyun dari pada kau diam terus begitu lebih baik kau ikut kita saja kepantai bukankah kau suka sekali berlibur kepantai" ajak taeyong

"Aku malas hyung kepala ku juga sedikit pusing jadi dari pada nanti sore aku sakit lebih baik sekarang aku istirahat saja agar bisa ikut acara intinya nanti" tolak jaehyun karna jujur memang ia merasa tidak enak badan dari pada ia tumbang lebih baik ia istirahat dari sekarang saja

"Eoh yasudah kalau begitu, kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu panggil pelayan atau hubungi aku dan yuta saja ya dan nanti aku akan menyuruh pelayan membawakan obat juga sarapan untuk mu, aku pergi dulu ya" ujar taeyong "ne hyung" balas jaehyun

Kini dia masih dalam selimut tebalnya bahkan untuk bangun mandi saja dia malas apalagi jalan-jalan keluar yang nantinya malah melihat pemandangan yang tidak ingin dia lihat hanya membuatnya semakit sakit saja, kira-kira itu lah dengusannya dipagi hari.

"Loh hyung mana jaehyun dia tidak sarapan?" Tanya yuta melihat kekasihnya hanya sendirian menghampirinya

"Jaehyun sedang tidak enak badan jadi tidak ikut sarapan tapi nanti aku akan menyuruh pelayan mengantarkan makanan untuknya" jawab taeyong

"Oh begitu yasudah kalau begitu aku saja yang antarkan makanannya sekalian mau mengambil ponsel ku yang tertinggal" ujar yuta sambil pergi meninggalkan taeyong dan mengambil makanan untuk adiknya yang dia tahu memang sejak kemarin sudah tidak enak dilihat dan sekarang malah tidak enak badan

"Ohya sekalian bawakan obat sakit kepala ya untuknya dia bilang kepalanya sakit tadi, aku akan menunggumu disini" ujar taeyong kembali mendatangi yuta tak lupa mengelus sayang rabut kekasihnya itu "ne arraseo, tapi kalau kau memang mau duluan ke pantai duluan saja tidak usah menunggu ku" suruh yuta

"Tidak aku akan menunggumu saja" ujar taeyong keukeuh "baiklah kalau begitu aku akan segera kembali" ucap yuta dengan senyumannya yang sangat manis dimata taryong ah tidak tapi dimata semua orang yang melihatnya.

"Kalian hanya berdua mana jaehyun?" Tanya taeil pada yuta dan taeyong

"Jaehyun sedang tidak enak badan hyung jadi dia mau istirahat saja agar nanti sore bisa mengikuti acaranya" jawab yuta

"Oh sayang sekali padahal ini moment langka kita kan akan sibuk dan jarang mendapat libur tapi jaehyun malah sakit, dia pasti kelelahan" balas taeil merasa kasihan juga khawatir "tapi apa dia baik-baik saja?" Lanjutnya

"Ne hyung dia tidak apa-apa hanya pusing saja katanya" jawab taeyong dan dibalas oh ria dari para member.

"Johnny kau tidak berniat melihat kekasihmu? Dia sedang sakit dan kau hanya diam saja malah asik dengan orang lain" tanya yuta yang mulai jengkel melihat sikap acuh johnny pada jaehyun yang sudah jelas adalah kekasihnya tapi dia malah asik dengan orang lain, jangan salahkan ucapan yuta yang memang tidak pernah dikontrol dia akan mengucapkan apapun yang ingin dia ucapkan

Johnny yang merasa namanya disebutpu menengok kearah yuta "ne nanti aku akan melihatnya" jawabnya singkat dan kembali asik mengobrol dengan ten, hal itu semakin membuat yuta jengkel hampir saja ia akan mengucapkan kata-kata tajamnya kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh kekasihnya

"Sudahlah yuta biarkan mereka menyelesaikan urusan mereka, kau tidak perlu ikut campur lebih baik sekarang kita mencari tempat yang menyenangkan saja arrachi" ajak taeyong sambil berusaha menenangkan yuta

"Tapi aku tidak suka dia mengabaikan jaehyun seperti itu taeyong~ah, dia yang awalnya mengemis cinta pada jaehyun tapi sekarang dia malah mengabaikan jaehyun seenak jidat dia pikir jaehyun tidak punya hati apa" ujar yuta kesal dia akan sangat cerewet jika sudah menyangkut perasaan adik-adiknya

"Ne aku mengerti tapi kita tidak bisa ikut campur urusan mereka terlalu jauh yuta, biarkan mereka menyelesaikannya sendiri aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja, lagipula kurasa johnny merindukan saat-saat seperti ini dengan ten kau kan tau mereka sangat dekat" ucap taeyong sambil mengelus tangan kekasihnya agar tidak terbawa emosi

"Maaf aku hanya mengkhawatirkan jaehyun taeyong~ah" ujar yuta pelan mulai melupakan kekesalannya sambil menundukan kepalanya "ne tidak apa-apa aku mengerti aku juga sama khawatirnya sepertimu hanya saja aku bisa menanganinya, yasudah lebih baik sekarang kita bersenang-senang bukankah ini juga sebagai liburan kita" balas taeyong tersenyum kearah yuta membuat yuta juga taersenyum..

Namun nyatanya sampai hari mulai menjelang petang johnny sama sekali tidak mendatangi jaehyun dia malah keasikan dengan ten juga member lain menghabiskan hari dengan bersenang-senang karna memang hanya hari ini mereka dapat berlibur besok mereka sudah akan kembali ke Seoul untuk menjalani kegiatan promosi mini album terbaru mereka.

Sampai akhirnya johnny dan jaehyun bertemu diacara inti workshop tersebut, namun tidak ada dari mereka yang mau memulai berbicara sesuatu yang mungkin harus mereka jelaskan.

Jaehyun masih terlihat lemas mungkin memang keadaannya belum seutuhnya membaik, tahu begini harusnya dia tidak ikut saja sekalian pikirnya.

"Mau hyung ambilkan sesuatu jaehyun~ah?" Tawar yuta "tidak hyung" tolak jaehyun lembut tak lupa ia menunjukan senyumannya agar hyungnya itu tidak mengkhawatirkannya

"Apa tadi siang johnny mendatangimu?" Tanya yuta "tidak hyung aku saja baru bangun" jawab jaehyun apa adanya "hhhh dia benar-benar keterlaluan" hela yuta dia masih mencoba menenangkan dirinya agar tidak kembali tersulut emosi

"Memangnya kenapa hyung?" Tanya jaehyun "tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya menyuruhnya melihatmu tapi ternyata dia tidak datang" jawab yuta agak kesal tapi masih meredamnya sampai taeyong datang menghampiri mereka

"Ada apa eoh kenapa tegang sekali disini apa yang kalian bincangkan?" Tanya taeyong mencairkan suasana "tidak ada apa apa hyung" jawab jaehyun tak mau memberitahu

"Tidak apa apa tapi wajah kekasihku sudah seperti ingin memakan seseorang hidup-hidup" ledek taeyong melihat wajah yuta yang tengah badmood, jaehyun hanya tertawa mendengarnya

"Kau lah yang akan ku makan lee taeyong jika terus saja meledek ku" ujar yuta sambil mengarahkan tangannya seperti akan mencekik kekasih jahilnya itu

"Kau menyeramkan sekali sih lee yuta sudah memanggilku hyung hnaya sekali saja lagi dan kurasa kau tidak sadar saat mengucapnya" ujar taeyong mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Enak saja kau mengganti margaku" jitak yuta membuat jaehyun kembali tertawa setidaknya yuta dan taeyong senang karna bisa melihat jaehyun mereka kembali menunjukan deretan gigi indahnya jika sedang tertawa dan mereka pun tertawa bersama melupakan bahwa ada seseorang yang membuat mereka jengkel tadinya.

"Jaehyun~ah" panggil seseorang disela candaan yang mereka bertiga lakukan, jaehyun pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang memanggilnya dan ternyata adalah johnny

"Ada apa?" Balas jaehyun kembali dengan wajah masamnya melihat orang yang tidak ingin dia temui

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, hanya Kau dan Aku" ujar johnny menekankan kau dan aku agar sepasang kekasih yang berada diantara dia dan jaehyun meninggalkan mereka, taeyong yang menyadarinya pun mengajak yuta pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Tanya jaehyun tanpa menempatkan kata hyung pada johnny

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih jutek sekali padaku, kau lupa aku ini kekasihmu jung jaehyun" ucap johnny membuat jaehyun jengkel

"Cihh harusnya yang bertanya begitu itu aku bukan kau seo johnny, kau yang melupakan ku bahkan disaat aku sakit sekalipun, ahh tapi aku sudah tau aku bukanlah orang penting bagimu jadi untuk apa kau peduli padaku cukup habiskan saja waktumu dengan seseorang yang sangat berharga untukmu" ujar jaehyun memalingkan wajahnya kesal

"Kau ini bicara apa tidak ada yang lebih penting dalam hidupku dibandingkan kau jaehyun~ah jadi jangan pernah berkata begitu" ucap johnny mengelak

"Hhh sandiwara apa lagi ini, kau mengatakan tidak ada yang lebih penting dariku tapi kau bahkan tidak mau melihatku barang sebentar saja untuk memastikan bagaimana keadaanku, yang ada di hati mu itu hanya bersenang-senang dengan ten hyung tanpa memikirkan perasaanku sama sekali" ujar jaehyun menaikan volume ucapannya ia sudah cukup sabar dengan hanya berdiam diri tapi sampai kapan ia sudah lelah dia mau kasih sayang yang johnny berikan padanya sebelum ten berdekatan dengan kekasihnya itu, tmrasanya ia ingin menangis tapi dia tidak mau terlihat lemah

"Dengar jaehyun kau salah paham dan mungkin maafkan aku yang mengabaikanmu, sungguh aku tidak berniat untuk mengabaikan apalagi melupakanmu jaehyun~ah, aku hanya ingin melepas rindu dengan ten kau tau dia tengah off dengan kegiatannya jadi sangat jarang kita bisa menghabiskan waktu dengannya jaehyun~ah" ucap johnny tenang

"Bukan kita tapi hanya kau yang mengiinkan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya" ujar jaehyun masih dengan kilatan marahnya

"Oh god jaehyun harus berapa kali ku katakan kau hanya salah paham ya aku memang ingin bersenang-senang dengan tapi bukan cuma aku ko yang menghabiskan waktu dengannya yang lain juga ikut bersamaku dan ten, taeil hyung, mark dan haechan juga ada bersamaku dan aku minta maaf tadi memang aku sudah berjanji pada yuta kalau aku akan menemuimu tapi karna aku terlalu asik jadi aku melupakannya maafkan aku, tapi aku janji aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi jaehyun~ah. Kau harus percaya hanya kaulah yang paling penting bagiku tidak ada yang lain" jelas johnny sambil memeluk jaehyun membiarkan jaehyun nyaman dalam dekapannya

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak mengabaikan aku lagi hyung aku tidak bisa jika kau mengabaikanku begitu, aku butuh perhatianmu hyung aku tidak mau kau jauh dari ku hiks" tumpah sudah pertahanan jaehyun dia tidak bisa membendung air matanya dia sudah lelah berpura-pura baik baik saja dan hanya menangislah yang bisa ia keluarkan sekarang sebagai bentuk emosinya, johnny yang mendengar isakan jaehyun pun merasa hatinya teriris dia sadar telah melakukan kesalahan, dia mengabaikan kekasihnya yang sedang sakit pantas saja jaehyun sampai menangis begini

"Maafkan aku sayang aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, aku akan terus bersamamu dan aku janji perhatianku hanya untukmu tidak yang lain, jangan menangis lagi kumohon hatiku sakit melihatmu mengeluarkan air mata apalagi karna kebodohanku" ucap johnny sambil menghapus air mata yang sejah tadi mengalir dipipi orang yang paling ia cintai oh tidak tapi orang yang paling ia sayangi selain orang tua nya, iapun mengecup kepala jaehyun sayang menenangkan kekasihnya agar tidak menangis lagi

"Janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi?" Tanya jaehyun mencoba meyakinkan kalau kekasihnya itu tidak akan mengingkari ucapannya sambil melihat mata johnny dalam "ne aku berjanji sayangku kalau aku mengingkarinya aku akan menerima semua hukuman yang kau berikan padaku" balas johnny tersenyum mengelus rambut jaehyun

"Sekalipun aku akan menjatuhkanmu ke neraka?" Tanya jaehyun "ne mau kau menjatuhkanku ke dalam neraka yang paling panas pun aku akan menerimanya" jawab johnny tertawa meendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu "gomawo" ucap jaehyun sambil kempali memeluk johnny erat "ne sama sama sayang" balas johnny memeluk jaehyun

"Ekheemm kurasa akan lebih enak jika kalian berpelukan lebih dalam dikamar kalian" ledek yuta tersenyum "ahh kau benar yuta, yasudah kajja jaehyun~ah kita habiskan malah kita dikamar haha" ujar johnny sambil menangkat tubuh jaehyung ala bridal style dan membawanya kekamar penginapan mereka sambil tertawa bersama.

"Astaga dasar seo gila johnny" teriak yuta "bukankah lebih seru jika kita juga melakukannya yuta~ah" ucap taeyong sambil mengikuti yang johnny lakukan tadi dan mereka pun go to their room

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.

.

Dimi

Elahh apahan ini ga jelas pisan tapi yesungdahlah yang penting kesampean juga buat ff johnjae ya pokonya mah jangan lupa review dan fav storyku ya paypay see you next story


End file.
